


Ossicones

by aestivali



Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: Animal Transformation, Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 10:26:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12340827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aestivali/pseuds/aestivali
Summary: Tahani has changed, but she's still the same.





	Ossicones

**Author's Note:**

  * For [burglebezzlement](https://archiveofourown.org/users/burglebezzlement/gifts).



Eleanor craned her neck up to look at Tahani.

"Yeah, okay, I know I called you a giraffe, but actually turning you into one? That's a new level of forking with me."

Tahani shook her mane dismissively. It looked fabulous, of course.

"Hey, don't blame me," said Eleanor, gesturing. "I didn't do this to you. Totally not my fault."

Tahani gazed down at her with sad eyes. Impossibly big and brown sad eyes.

"You adorable motherforker," grumbled Eleanor. "Fine, let's go grab Chidi. He'll know what to do."

Tahani the giraffe bent down and booped Eleanor's nose with her own.


End file.
